Me and The Cowboy Bebop II
by Jim Nickabocker
Summary: The last chapter, the last installment of this series. This was as sad as I could put so prepare those tissues.
1. Familiar Faces

Gian yawned tiredly as he stretched in his DeLorean. Instead of wearing his NYPD uniform he wore an old fashioned detective outfit. Trench coat and all. His Detective badge shown brightly on his chest on the trench coat. He adjusted his detective hat and smiled a bit looking around to see everyone working busily.  
  
"Yup quiet. Just the way I like it.." Suddenly the radio rang loudly.  
  
"All units on alert I repeat all units on alert! Be on the look out for a red space craft!" Gian groaned. "The craft is rusty red with the inscription 'Bebop' on the sides." Gian's eyes widened.  
  
"What the heck did they do now??"  
"Damn! I can't shake them off!" Spike yelled at his battle station.  
  
"Just keep holding on we can make it!" Jet yelled as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"What the hell did you do this time Spike!?" Faye yelled from her battle station.  
  
"I don't know! I walked in front of a cop and all of a sudden he's chasing me!" Spike tried to explain as he tried to keep his station together. Jet chuckled.  
  
"You must have done something Spike!"  
  
Edward floated around with Ein "Weeee!!"  
"C'mon.c'mon!!" Gian yelled making his way through the traffic. The DeLorean's siren's wailed and the lights flashed all across the traffic. He finally spotted the Bebop being overrun by cop cars. He opened his window and grabbed a can-like object. He pulled the pin with his teeth. "God I'm gonna be in so much trouble!!" He threw the can at the squad cars. Almost instantly they stopped in position. The DeLorean flew past them all and headed towards the Bebop.  
"Hey Jet they stopped!" Spike yelled. Jet blinked and looked back.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Well not really there's on more coming." Spike said tiredly.  
  
"I got him" Faye said. Ed looked up suddenly and sniffed the air.  
  
"Gian Gian..?"  
Gian smiled a big smile. It was them again. After so many years they were back! Gian honked his horn at the Bebop. Suddenly gun fire started to shoot from the Bebop.  
  
"What the-?? Yaaaaa!!!" Gian yelled dodging the fire.  
  
Edward jumped up and ran over to Faye.  
  
"Faye Faye!! Stop!!"  
  
"Not now Edward I'm busy!" Faye said a little irritant.  
  
"No please stop!! It's Gian Gian!!" Faye stopped and looked at Edward.  
  
"What..?"  
"AWWW GEEEZ!!!" Gian yelled he pulled up but he got hit in the back. The DeLorean sputtered and started to loose altitude.  
  
"This hasn't been a real good day so far." He looked around frantically to see nothing but car failure. He looked forward to see he was near hitting the Hudson.  
  
"Why me.??"  
With a loud splash the DeLorean patrol vehicle hit the water and floated there with smoke bellowing out.  
  
The Bebop quickly hovered above the DeLorean and attached itself to it and flew away top speed.  
"Gian? Gian are you ok?" A woman's voice asked.  
  
"Oh yeah just peachy keen. I had a dream though..all my friends came back from space.aww geez it's been so long.and I turned fugitive too! Ohhhh." Gian groaned. The woman turned on the lights. Gian blinked to adjust his eyes. The woman gave Gian his glasses and as soon as he got his eyes into focus he went bug-eyed at the person in front of him.  
  
"Faye!!!!" Gian jumped to her and hugged her. She laughed a little and hugged him back. They stayed there hugging and laughing.  
  
"Wow you really grew." She said complimenting.  
  
"Yup, some years on the force can do ya some good!" Gian said proudly.  
  
"Well the sleeping log finally woke up." Gian looked up to see Spike with a cigarette of coarse.  
  
"I see you haven't dropped it." Gian said with a smirk. Spike rolled his eyes and walked to the wall.  
  
"Glad to see you awake!" Gian looked around and saw Jet bringing him a hot dog.  
  
"Thanks Jet!" Gian said before gobbling it down. Faye smiled and walked back to the living room.  
  
"Oh and there's a special friend who wants to meet ya." Jet said. Gian looked up with a clueless face. Suddenly out of nowhere a tanned girl with red hair jumped on Gian.  
  
"GIAN GAIN!!!" She screamed.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Ahh memories.." Jet sighed. Gian would answer but he was too busy getting hugged and trying not to choke on the hot dog.  
  
"Gian Gian!! Ed missed you so much!" Ed replied with a big grin. Gian ruffled up Ed's hair and smiled at her. He missed getting scared by the little rascal. He then looked up at Jet with a curious smile.  
  
"Why did you guys show up in New York?" Jet sighed and put his hand on his chin.  
  
"Well we were going to visit you, but then the police came at us like we did something." Jet frowned remembering what happened. Gian laid down and grumbled.  
  
"My mother told me there would be days like this.." Ed jumped off of Gian and ran away about to do who knows what. Gian got out of the bed and adjusted his tie.  
  
"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Jet said trying to cheer the police detective up. Jet and Gian walked to the living room where Faye was relaxing smoking a cigarette. She looked over at Gian and offered him one. He simply smiled and said "Nope, smokings not for me." She laughed a bit and kept smoking. Gian entered the kitchen where Jet had just finished serving coffee in two mugs. Gian picked a cup up and sipped some while smelling the aroma.  
  
"I remembered you like your coffee black." Jet said as he drank some coffee. Gian smiled at him and looked into the cup.  
  
"Thanks Jet, something tells me we're gonna have another wild ride again. I'm gonna need all the coffee I can get." 


	2. Accident

Gian yawed and stretched. He missed the good ol' couch. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. Edward seemed to be typing rapidly at her little computer. He walked to the bathroom, knocked on the door and heard no response. He then opened the door and walked in, he neatly hung his clothes on a hanger next to the door, his hat, white shirt and black pants. He was about to take off his shirt when he remembered he forgot his socks and shoes. He quickly ran out of the bathroom and to search for his shoes and socks. Faye walked in tiredly and walked in the bathroom. She put her clothes on the toilet seat, undressed and turned on the shower. She waited until it was warm and climbed in. She forgot one vital thing as she got in and closed the shower curtain...she forgot to lock the door. Gian smiled happily. It took some hard work but he found his two missing items. He opened the door and closed it. He heard the water running. 'That's strange...' he thought as he started to get undressed. 'I must have turned on the shower before leaving.' After undressing he opened the curtain and blushed the reddest he had ever blushed in his life. There was Faye staring right back at him as red as he was.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jet fell off of the couch along with Spike. Ed looked around surprised at the loud sound on the ship. She walked to the direction of the sound and found Gian in the hallway as red as never before. He panted with his eyes closed. His pants seemed to be sagging because of the how fast he ran.  
  
"Gian Gian? What's wrong?" Ed asked looking at him straight in the face. Gian blinked and smiled still blushing a little.  
  
"Oh nothing Ed, don't worry about I thought I saw a bug." When Gian lied, it showed like disco dancer at a waltz. Ed didn't buy it but nodded in a silly grin and bounced away. Gian stood up and tightened his pants and looked around. "Aw nuts...my shirt...umm maybe I'll just get another one." He said to himself pushing up on his glasses. He couldn't believe at what just happened. It seemed like a bad dream or something. Faye walked out of the bathroom still a little red across her face too. She walked with her towel to her room when she bumped into Gian.  
  
"Oh I'm-" Gian looked up at Faye as his glasses slid down his nose. He became redder than before and quickly looked away at the same time as Faye.  
  
"I umm, uhh I'm sorry..." Gian said turning around and walking away really fast. Faye stood there still blushing. She shook off the whole event and made her way to her room. Gian adjusted his tie and walked to the living room sighing heavily.  
  
"Anything the matter?" Gian looked over at Jet who had just walked in. Gian smiled and shook his head. "Good, then you wouldn't mind going with Faye on this bounty." Gian swallowed hard. He knew he couldn't refuse, it was his and Faye's turn to go but he didn't expect there would be a good enough bounty already.  
  
"Okay..." Jet looked at him a little oddly and handed him a piece of paper containing the info. Gian stood and up and went to get his hat and trench coat. He walked to Faye's room and stood in front of the door. He took a deep breathe and knocked. The door slid open with Faye right behind it. Gian gave her a nervous smile as did she in return.  
  
"I-umm...We gotta go get us a bounty..." Faye couldn't help but laugh at Gian's attempt to sound normal. His voice shook a bit and squeaked. Gian cleared his throat and sighed grimly at his feeble attempt.  
  
"Alright then, let's take your DeLorean." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gian drove down to the town. Gian slowly carefully landed the DeLorean on all four wheels. Gian and Faye climb out looking around. They both started to question the man they were looking for. They found out that he was usually in allies selling explosives to terrorists and hacking programs. The bounty hunter and the detective made their way to an ally which seemed to be the last place people saw the guy. It was at a pretty isolated part of town, not many people went down there and it was all run down. Gian put his hand on his gun.  
  
"Hey!!" Faye yelled after a man who had started to run for dear life. Gian gave chase too as the man tried to lose them. Through the twists and turns of the alley until finally they cornered him. The man didn't look like he was going to give up without a fight.  
  
"Alright pal, just come with us slowly and you won't get hurt." Gian tried to calm the man down but it was kind of hard when he had a gun pointed at him. The ran at Gian and kicked his gun out of his hand. "My revolver!! H-" Before Gian could finished his face was met with a hard punch. His glasses flew off his face and he fell to the ground with a large thud. Faye took the time to throw a punch of her own right in the face. The man jumped back and tripped Faye. She fell to the ground cursing at the man. He laughed and was about to punch her when a bullet flew right past his head. He turned his head to see Gian.  
  
"Don't even think about it pal." The man put his hands up and grumbled. Faye quickly got up and punched the man in the stomach. The man coughed and fell to the floor. Gian picked up his glasses and walked over to Faye.  
  
"Are you alright?" Gian grinned at her.  
  
"Oh yeah I'll live don't worry." There was a silence between the two...well if you don't count the man groaning. "Umm Faye..? I'm sorry for uhh...you know...this morning.." He couldn't help but blush remembering. Faye blushed herself and smiled.  
  
"Yeah me too." Gian put on his glasses and adjusted his hat. He and Faye picked up the man with each having his arm around their shoulders. They walked to the police station. Gian laughed a bit. "But thanks Faye."  
  
"Thanks for what?"  
  
"Thanks for not pointing and laughing..." He said blushing red as he continued to walk. Faye blushed red herself.  
  
"Oh no Gian, trust me there was nothing to laugh about.." Gian blushed more looking down at the ground. "I thought you were going to laugh at me.." She said looking at the ground while walking and blushing. Gian blinked and looked over at her.  
  
"Hey believe me there was nothing to laugh about you either!" After that comment Gian and Faye said nothing as they left the man at the police and collected their reward. They walked over to the DeLorean and climbed in ready to go off to the Bebop.  
  
"Faye?" Gian said as he buckled his safety belt. Faye looked at him still blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm how about we try to forget about what happened? So we can go back the way we were." Gian asked getting tired of blushing. Faye smiled and nodded.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, and let's just keep this between us ok?" She said trying not to think of what Jet and Spike would say. "The last thing I want is Jet and Spike hanging this over me." Gian smiled finally feeling the blush go away.  
  
"Alright, on one condition." Gian said. Faye was about to ask what when Gian stuck his pinky in front of her. "Pinky swear?" Faye smiled and was relieved that it wasn't cook for a week or something. She hooked her pinky around his.  
  
"Pinky swear." 


	3. A Dream & A Nightmare

Gian hummed a tune as he walked through the halls. He walked to the area where the DeLorean and the two other vehicles. He walked over to Edward who was busily at work behind the car where the engine was.  
  
"Umm what are ya doin' Ed?" Gian asked. He trusted that she knew what she was doing so he didn't question that. Ed looked up at him through her goggles.  
  
"Oh hi Gian Gian! Ed installed a special program that I know you'll liiiiike!" Her voice sang in a sort of song that made him chuckle. She closed the back of the DeLorean and adjusted Mr. Fusion. She then stood there smiling her Edward type smile. It seemed that she changed the whole frame and interior of the DeLorean. But strangely it looked the same. The DeLorean seemed to turn on by itself. He saw a light bar on the grill of the car turn on. The red light on it went from left to right and gave a whir type of sound. Gian jumped as he heard the motor running.  
  
"KITT operational, system check has been performed. Would the owner of this vehicle please state your name." Gian couldn't believe this. Edward had installed the KITT program on his DeLorean. Before he could say anything Ed put her finger on his lips and pointed to KITT. Gian nodded and looked at his new car.  
  
"Gian Carlo."  
  
"...Name and voice signature confirmed, should I call you Gian? Mr. Carlo?" Gian smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Plain ol' Gian will do." The DeLorean beeped computer beeps a few times.  
  
"Confirmed, Gian. Nice to meet you. I am Kitt." Gian smiled a big smiled as the car spoke. He never expected to have two of his favorite cars in one. He hugged Edward tightly and thanked her about a million times. Ed just giggled in his arms.  
  
"Well that's a lot of fuss over me." Gian walked over to Kitt and smiled.  
  
"Are you kidding!? You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me since pasta!!" Gian was dancing by the end of his sentence in happiness. Spike walked in and watched him and sighed through his cigarette.  
  
"Smoking can really be dangerous to your health you know." Spike blinked and looked around. Gian looked at him and wondered why he was looking around.  
  
"Who was that?" Spike asked a little paranoid now. Gian laughed a bit and smiled.  
  
"Spike I'd like you to meet my new friend Kitt. Kitt this is Spike Spiegel." Spike couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. There was Gian talking to his own car as there it was responding.  
  
"How do you do?" Kitt asked. Spike blinked and sighed. 'Things just get wierder and weirder..' he thought. He simply made a small wave of hello to the car and walked back into the living room. "I take it he doesn't like cars?" Gian looked over at his new pal and shook his head.  
  
"Naw he's just Spike that's all." Ed hopped on jumps shoulder and sang a rather strange song. All Gian could do was listen and sigh. "And I just wonder how she manages to be such a genius and a fun kid at the same time.." After Ed explained what all the new buttons did Gian decided to call it a day. He walked to his the living room and plopped on the couch which was also his bed. After a good few hours of a nap he opened his eyes and yawned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gian awoke the next day to a little trumpet and then some banjos. He opened his eyes groggily and looked in the direction of the source of the sound. There was Spike watching Big Shot. Gian grabbed his glasses from the coffee table and put them on. He yawned and sat up. He groggily looked at Spike and groaned.  
  
"Ohh what time is it?" Gian asked holding his head. It felt like he only got two minutes of sleep.  
  
"Five in the morning." Spike answered without looking.  
  
"Today's bounty is the notorious Jessica Scarlet! She is known for theft and murder so be careful buckaroos!" Gian jumped off of the couch and smiled a big smile.  
  
"Oh oh! Lemmie take this one!!" Spike looked at Gian who was jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Well sure go ahead. It's not like your going with me anyway." Spike leaned back on the couch and sighed.  
  
"Wrong Spike, he IS going with you." Spike looked up at Jet with a look of outrage.  
  
"What!?" He asked spitting out his cigarette. Jet simply nodded.  
  
"Yup you two need to learn to get along with each other." Jet looked over at Gian who didn't seem to mind at all. "Okay let me rephrase that, YOU have to learn to get along with him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Soo uhh how's live been?" Gian asked while driving. Spike just laid back onto the seat and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Excuse me, but this is a no smoking car." Kitt stated as if it were a law.  
  
"Does it look like I care?" Spike asked blowing smoke to the dashboard.  
  
"Very well, you have been warned." Suddenly the window slid down and there was a forceful wind inside the car. Spike's cigarette flew out the window and as soon as it did the window closed and the fast air stopped.  
  
"What the hell??" Spike asked blinking. Gian sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You shoulda listened to him Spike." Spike said nothing and sat there hot headed. They finally arrived at the bar where their information led them to. Gian and Spike climbed out and looked around cautiously.  
  
"Alright stay on the look out Kitt. If you spot anything suspicious you call me alright?" Gian told Kitt.  
  
"Right." Kitt turned all of his scanners and was on full alert. Gian followed Spike into the bar. He could hear him grumbling something like 'How come he gets a cool car?' Gian couldn't help but laugh a little but then put a serious face. They looked around the bar. Suddenly someone ran out the door right past them. Spike gave chase and so did Gian.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Spike yelled at Gian.  
  
"Doing what we came down here to do!" Gian yelled back. Spike shook his head.  
  
"Go back to the bar I got this one! Don't bother!" After Spike yelled that Gian stopped running. He blinked and couldn't imagine why he said that. He sighed and walked back to the bar to order an orange juice. He walked in and sat at the counter. Little did he know a woman sitting right next to him, looking at him.  
  
"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your badge sir." The woman said with a smile. Her green eyes seem to sparkle a little which made Gian blush slightly. "Are you a police officer?"  
  
"Well I am.." Before Gian could finish the woman waved her long hair in front of him and gave him another smile.  
  
"Would you come with me? I need some help with a parking ticket, I don't know where to pay it." Gian nodded as if in a trance. She led him through the back way were supposedly the back parking lot was but there was only an alley.  
  
"Umm ma'am I don't-" Before Gian could say anything else someone had pistol whipped him in the back of the head. It was the same woman he was talking to at the bar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Spike walked back to the bar and looked around for the detective but saw no sign of him. He walked over to Kitt and lit a cigarette.  
  
"You know those are going to eventually kill you." Spike said nothing and threw the match to the floor.  
  
"Where's Gian? I told him to go to the bar." Spike asked Kitt.  
  
"I thought it was strange for him to come in the middle of a pursuit. Well, there has been no sign of him for almost an hour now. I tried to contact him but there has been no response. I've also tried tracking down his location but the signal is blocked." Spike looked at the car and sighed grimly.  
  
"Damn, why me..?" Spike opened the door to the DeLorean and sat in the driver's seat. He pulled out the walkie talkie that was in the glove compartment. "Jet, Jet can you hear me?"  
  
"What is it Spike?"  
  
"He blew it once again." Kitt added. Spike made a gesture as if he was going to smack the dashboard but shook it off.  
  
"I've lost Gian. Me and Kitt see no sign of him."  
  
"Damn it Spike! What happened!?" Jet sounded furious. Spike was really expecting this from Gian's mother. But Jet?  
  
"Look we need help, get everyone down here." After that he heard no further response from Jet. He yawned and leaned back into the driver's seat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kitt asked sounding rather irritated. " Shouldn't you start looking for Gian?"  
  
"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gian fell to the floor. He was tied to a chair and his face was bruised.  
  
"Now Mister...Carlo was it?" The woman laughed softly. "Are you going to tell me where you keep your valuables? I don't want to have to get rough." Gian looked up at her in pain. He gritted his teeth trying to ignore the pain.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya lady! All I got is my badge and my car!" The woman smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Wrong answer." She snapped her fingers and a big burly man in a suit walked in front of him. "You know what to do Mick." The man sat Gian and the chair up straight. He pulled out a bat. Gian only had tears of pain as he shut his eyes tight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jet walked back to the DeLorean. Ed was sitting on the hood typing on her computer with her goggles on. Spike and Faye were leaning against the DeLorean talking.  
  
"Did you find anything Jet?" Faye asked. She couldn't help but worry about him. Spike looked over at Jet now worried also.  
  
"I only found out that he was talking to a woman and was led to the back of the bar. What about you guys?" Jet asked as he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"We didn't find out a thing." Spike said closing his eyes. Faye put her hands behind her head and sighed.  
  
"Well then I guess our only chance is Edward and Kitt." Jet said looking over at the young hacker. "So how's it going Edward?"  
  
"Well...Ed...found him!!" All three bounty hunters looked over at Ed. "Kitt! Edward is uploading the location on your navigational control!"  
  
"Affirmative, location has been confirmed. Now are any of you going with me? Or am I going to have to find him myself?" Everyone nodded to each other and climbed into the DeLorean.  
  
"Alright, drive mode is set to auto pilot. Hang on!" The Kitt sped away with sirens wailing and light flashing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With a loud thwack Gian's head hung low. He was bleeding across the face and his glasses were shattered. The woman walked to him and put her hand on his chin making him look at her.  
  
"Ready to talk? If you do, maybe you and me could go into a little business together" She was moving closer to kiss him. Gian angrily spit in her face. She back away wiping her face with her sleeve.  
  
"Go to hell you no good crook!" Gian yelled with all of his strength. She smiled at him and pulled out a pistol.  
  
"What a waste." She said with a menacing grin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The DeLorean pulled up to a hotel. All of them climbed out to hear three gunshots.  
  
"Damn!" Jet yelled. He looked over at the DeLorean. "Kitt where the hell is he!?"  
  
"I've located him! He's on the fifth floor, in room 582! His life signs are extremely low hurry!" After that the three bounty hunters ran to the hotel leaving Ed and Kitt in the driveway.  
  
"Ed hopes Gian Gian is ok.." She hugged her knees and sat in the passengers seat.  
  
"I hope so too Edward, I hope so too." Kitt said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What do we do with the body?" The man in the suit asked. The woman snickered and shook her head so that her hair waved in the air.  
  
"Dump it somewhere in the desert. Nobody will miss him." Suddenly the door burst opened with Spike, Jet and Faye aiming the guns at the two.  
  
"Gian-!" Faye gasped as she saw the police detective on the floor in a pool of blood.  
  
"Who the hell are you people?!" The woman asked furiously.  
  
"We're his friends!" Spike yelled. The man suddenly ran up to Spike and smacked the gun out of his hand. Spike jumped back and punched the man in the gut. Jet helped by tripping the man wit his leg. He fell down with a loud thud. Faye was looking at the woman angrily with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why? Why did you do this?! He was only a kid!!" She screamed. The woman smiled again.  
  
"He was a cop. I thought out of all types of people you'd hate cops, Faye." She gasped that the woman knew her name. But she shook it off and gave a strong punch right in her face. "Bitch!!" She fell against the wall knocked out. She then rushed over to Gian. His eyes were closed and he was hardly breathing. His white shirt was drenched in blood. Along with his trench coat. Jet quickly pulled out his walkie talkie.  
  
"Edward get the police here and get an ambulance while your at it! Hurry!" Jet looked down at Faye and Gian.  
  
"Gian..? Can you hear me..?" Gian opened his eyes slowly and smiled.  
  
"Oh there you are...how are ya..?" She smiled through her tears and held his head on her lap.  
  
"I-I'm okay...Gian...please don't die.." Gian lifted his hand weakly and put it on Faye's cheek.  
  
"Hey...don't worry about me...just take care.." Jet knelt down next to Gian.  
  
"Hey don't you die on us. You've still got a chance." Jet tried to comfort him. Gian shook his head and laughed a little.  
  
"Naw Jet, there's still a greater chance I'm a goner. All my life I've lived being optimistic, but the truth looms over ya eventually. I may survive...I may not...but if I don't..I wanna tell you guys that it's been great working with you all.." He breathed in a little and smiled at everyone. "Faye...it was nice working with you..I.." Gian's hand fell from Faye's cheek down to the floor. His eyes closed and exhaled one last time before he topped moving.  
  
"Gian? Gian!?" Jet pounded the floor. "Damn it!!" Spike leaned against wall and sighed. He looked at the body and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Gian!! Don't you dare die! Gian!!" Faye smacked him in the face hoping she'd hear an owchies or anything but she heard nothing. She smacked him again hoping she'd hear something but heard nothing again. She started to cry. She hugged his head tightly as she did. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The doctor walked up to the three bounty hunters who sat in the waiting room.  
  
"Did he make it..?" Faye asked. The doctor smiled and nodded. Faye sighed in relief and leaned back in her seat. Jet just had a big grin on his face along with Spike.  
  
"Yaaay!!! Gian Gian!!" Ed bounced around. "Gian Gian is ok Kitt!" She said into her wrist communicator.  
  
"Now that's a relief." Kitt said also feeling more happy.  
  
"In a while you can all go in and visit- hey!!" Before the doctor could finish Faye ran to the room where Gian was in. "You have to wait!" The doctor yelled after her.  
  
"It's no use doc, those two have a weird connection." Spike said as he walked to Gian's room.  
  
"Don't worry I'll make sure we're not there too long." Jet assured the doctor and followed Spike. Edward ran by the doctor only giggling. Faye opened the door to the room. Gian was laying down in the bed breathing normally now. She had to admit, he looked funny in the hospital gown. She walked over to his bed and sat down in the chair next to him. She smiled as looked at his face.  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me or now but...I'm glad your ok.." Faye closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Well gee...th-thanks." Faye opened her eyes to see Gian smiling at her. She smiled a bit. "You know for a while back there...I thought I wasn't gonna make it." Faye looked out the window and then to Gian.  
  
"You know, you never got to finish what you were going to say back there. What were you going to say?" Gian blushed and looked away from her.  
  
"I-err nothin'!" Faye frowned and gave him a scolding look.  
  
"Hey come on, you can tell me!" Faye said. Gian sighed and looked up at her.  
  
"Fine...I don't know if your gonna like it though.." Faye nodded and obviously showed that she was all ears. Gian took a deep breathe. "I was going to say that I...I...I mean uhh I guess I...I mean I.." Faye gulped when she realized what he was about to say. Well maybe it was something else but you never know. "Faye I-" Just as if on cue Edward burst into the room and right on top of Gian.  
  
"YEEOWCH!!!!" Gian cried. He looked at Ed still blushing. She looked at him and tilted her head slightly.  
  
"Are you sick Gian Gian?" Gian waved his arms around looking like a little doll.  
  
"N-no!" Faye laughed at Gian's attempt to cover his blushing.  
  
"So did lover boy confess?" Spike asked. Faye turned around blushing to see Spike snickering. "What? Isn't it the perfect setting? The man desperately in love with the woman. He gets wounded and now must finish his confession of love to the woman who was by his side from the beginning." Faye blushed and looked at Spike angrily.  
  
"Shut up Spike!" Suddenly a coffee pot hit Spike in the head sending him to the floor with swirly eyes. Jet walked over to where Spike was laying and shook his head.  
  
"He never knows when to shut up." Jet then walked over to where Gian was. Ed was sitting on his lap stretching his face. "Come on Edward, leave the guy along. He's been shot after all." Ed hopped off of Gian and danced next to Spike who was still laying on the floor. "So how are you doing?" Jet asked sitting on one end of the bed.  
  
"I'm doing better than last night, that's for sure. But, whatever happened to-"  
  
"Jessica Scarlet? Yeah, she was the woman that almost killed you. She and her partner are serving life in prison." Jet said gladly.  
  
"Visiting hours are over." The doctor said from the door.  
  
"Take care. We'll be back to pick you up in the morning." Jet said before getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"Yeah what he said." Spike said with a smile joining Jet at the door.  
  
"Get better Gian Gian!!" Ed exclaimed as she ran to join the two bounty hunters. Faye remained sitting next to Gian.  
  
"Well...you better get well now okay?" Faye asked. She got up to joint he others when Gian grabbed her hand.  
  
"Faye?" Faye turned to him.  
  
"Yes?" Gian squeezed her hand and smiled.  
  
"Thanks...for being there." Faye smiled at him. She held two fingers to her face and kissed them. She then tapped those fingers on his cheek.  
  
"And thank you for not dying.." She squeezed his hand back and walked over to the group so they could go home.  
  
"So was that a farewell kiss to your boyfriend or what?" Spike asked snickering. The only thing he got out of that was a bonk on the head by Faye.  
  
"Ahh Spike, you never learn do you?"  
  
Gian stared at the ceiling and sighed. He touched his cheek where Faye's fingers had just been.  
  
"How are you Gian?" Gian looked around to see who was talking but then recognized the voice. He lifted his wrist communicator to his face.  
  
"Great Kitt, thanks for asking. But aren't you going to take the guys home?" Gian asked.  
  
"That's what I asked them but they told me to stay here with you." Gian sighed and smiled.  
  
"Those guys.."  
  
"I hear you worked your charm with Ms. Valentine." Gian blushed and glared at his wrist communicator.  
  
"Shaddap Kitt I didn't work nothin'!" He laid back and huffed.  
  
"Whatever you say Gian."  
  
_____________________________ Hey! Check out more info on Gian and the story by going to:   
  
And thanks so much for the great reviews Vertigo! 


	4. DeLorean Shuffle

Gian sighed as he drove back to the Bebop. When he finally arrived and stopped the DeLorean right next to the ship. He climbed out and looked at it. He adjusted his hat with a smile and headed towards the inside. He walked into the living room.  
  
"Hiya doin' guys!" He said with a wide grin. The first thing he heard above all was a very familiar and happy voice.  
  
"GIAN GIAN!!" The voice screamed as he met a very happy hug. Gian gladly hugged back and looked to see three bounty hunters sitting on the couches looking back at him.  
  
"Hey there partner." Jet greeted. Spike just gave him a wave while he smoked and Faye waved also. Gian patted Edward on the head. He then thought for a minute and look down at her.  
  
"Ed...I've been thinking" Gian said. Jet looked over at him with a curious look. "Do you think I can upgrade or, maybe add onto something to Kitt so that I can use it to fly through space. Like Spike's and Faye's ships." Edward looked up at him.  
  
"Well...it's possible, but Edward would need expert help of an expert man man!" Edward said with a silly smile. Spike rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I know a man." Spike said. Jet looked at Spike and shook his head remembering the last time.  
  
"Oh no Spike! Not there again!" Jet pleaded. Spike looked at Gian and smiled.  
  
"We'll have to go back to Earth though."  
  
"Miles where are those parts!?" Doohan shouted as he worked on another shuttle. Miles ran to him with a box and sighed heavily.  
  
"Here they are." Suddenly a loud noise was heard outside. The two looked at each other and ran outside to see a giant ship that had just landed. Spike was the first one to hop down.  
  
"Spike, now what the hell do you want?" Doohan asked. Spike shook his head and pointed to Gian who had just walked up to them.  
  
"It's not what I want, it's what he wants." Spike looked over at Gian as he waved. Doohan groaned and shook his head.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you want me to convert a vehicle of yours so that it is capable of space travel?" Doohan asked as the crew readied to get the special vehicle out.  
  
"Yes, it's a very old automobile, from the 20th century." Gian explained hoping the man would help. Doohan sighed and looked over at Miles.  
  
"Remember Miles, never befriend someone that might come back for favors." He shot a tired and angry look at Spike who shrugged and looked up tot he sky. The hanger door of the Bebop opened slowly as smoke flowed everywhere. The vehicle slowly emerged from the smoke and drove down the ramp. It continued until it stopped right next to Doohan and Miles. Doohan blinked as he peered into the vehicle. "What is it?"  
  
"I am Kitt, the prototype car program of the future. Designed to serve and help Officer Gian Carlo in whatever he wishes." A voice replied from the car.  
  
"Whooa! What was that??" Miles asked looking around. Gian smiled, he walked over to Kitt and patted the hood.  
  
"It's the car! By the way this is a DeLorean. An old automobile model frame. It has a hover conversion.." Gian was about to continue but Doohan put up his hand.  
  
"Don't worry we got it." He looks at the DeLorean as the red light went from left to right in front of the grill. "I think.."  
  
Doohan worked non stop as he worked on the engine. He popped his head out of the engine and looked over at Miles.  
  
"Hey, get that kid and go get a spare Stuthar." Miles nodded and ran over to where Gian was. He was looking around the scraps of airplanes and other objects that once flew. He looked over at Miles and smiled.  
  
"Come on, we're almost done."  
  
Doohan shut the trunk and wiped his forehead.  
  
"There you go, repaired and ready to go. Also it's fined tuned and now has air pressure lock and air tanks to keep you in space. All you need to do is operate it normally like you always do." Doohan wiped his hands with a rag and walked over to Gian. "This is a real fine piece of equipment you've got here. Take good care of it. Not like Spike over there who kicks it when it doesn't work the way he wants it to." Gian nodded and saluted gratefully.  
  
Gian watched as the DeLorean drove itself back inside the Bebop. Gian leaned against a side of the old ship and sighed. Jet was about ready to climb back into the Bebop when he spotted Gian. He walked over to where he was and leaned against the Bebop next to him.  
  
"Anything the matter?" Gian sighed again looking over to his old friend.  
  
"It's just that...I'm back on earth. New York is here...I feel like goin' back to my old life. But, I don't feel like I can just leave you guys." Gian smiled and gave jet a thumbs up. "We're a team till the end!" Jet smiled and gave him a thumbs up back.  
  
"A team till the end."  
  
"Murder! Murder! A criminal offense has taken place! And nobody knows the man's face!" Spike blinked as he walked over to Edward. She was laughing in a silly manner.  
  
Gian's head popped out from behind the couch. "Is that homicide I hear!?" Jet suddenly appeared next to Gian and punched him in the head. Leaving a big bump.  
  
"No way! You've been involved with enough cases already. And you've been near death on more than one event. Don't stretch your luck bambino." Jet said angrily. Gian chuckled a bit rubbing his head. "Ok, ok, fine I'm out." Gian slumped on the couch and sighed. Jet walked over to Spike and nudged him with his elbow.  
  
"How's about just like old times?" Jet asked. Spike shrugged.  
  
"Alright, but this is going to be the last one for a while." Spike said simply as the two made there way to the cockpit. Gian looked around to see Faye fining her nails, Edward was typing crazily and Ein strolling around happily.  
  
"Officer Gian Carlo, denied a case. That's a first." Faye said glancing up from her nails. Gian sighed with a sleepy grin.  
  
"It looks like it Faye."  
  
Spike walked in slowly into a bar. Where bodies lay in a mess all over.  
  
"Damn, we got here too late." Spike said putting away his gun.  
  
'This Mafia is all over the place. It seems there taking out people. Picked specifically." Jet said stroking his beard. He pulled out a walkie talkie. "Gian, Jet to Gian can you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear boss, what's up?" Gian asked into the walkie.  
  
"The Mafia you and Faye ran into a few years back, one guy ran out and ratted most of the Mafia out. It looks like right now there on the run. Since you had experience with this sort of thing..."  
  
"No need to continue Jet! I am on the way!"  
  
Spike glared over at Jet.  
  
"Oh and do you have ANY investigation skills?" Jet said defensively. Spike groaned and put a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"This kid is going to kill me." Almost as if on cue a loud wail of sirens could be heard getting louder and louder. Suddenly the DeLorean crashed though the front entrance of the bar. Jet and Spike dove to the floor as glass and brick shattered everywhere. They looked up to see the DeLorean with the police lights on. The driver's side opened and out climbed Gian.  
  
"Umm.sorry about that." Gian said bashfully.  
  
"Like I said Jet," Spike said dusting himself off. "This kid is going to kill me." Jet chuckled and dusted himself off also getting up.  
  
"Have you any idea where he could be?" Gian asked walking up to his friends. Jet shook his head. He then blinked as he saw a familiar face run by. He spotted the person run with a woman through he window.  
  
"There he is!" Jet exclaimed pointing. Gian nodded and ran back inside his DeLorean.  
  
"Come on guys get in!" Spike and Jet scrambled into the DeLorean and shut the door. The DeLorean reversed burning rubber. It then sped after the two. The man and the woman suddenly broke inside a parked car. It immediately sped out of the parking space and into the street. Gian switched on the lights and sirens.  
  
"I got an idea! Kitt go into pursuit mode and automatic drive mode!" Gian said to Kitt.  
  
Jet looked over at Gian and blinked in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing Gian!?"  
  
Gian opened the door and looked over at Jet with a smile. "What does it look like? I'm boarding the car!" Gian exclaimed. He then climbed his way to the hood of the DeLorean. He held on to his hat as he held on to the car.  
  
"Kitt get me closer so I can jump to the other car!" Gian yelled over the noise of the chase and sirens.  
  
"Right away Gian!" Kitt said speeding up to the car. As soon as he was close enough Gian jumped to the roof of the next car. He clung on for dear life as the car swerved.  
  
"Stay on him pal!!" Gian yelled to Kitt. He didn't even need to bother to tell Kitt as he stayed on his tale. Gian crawled to the windshield of the car. He could see the man and woman look at him. Amazed that he even got on the car. Gian pulled out his wallet and opened it showing his police id card and badge.  
  
"NYPD!!" He yelled. His only response was the man pulling out his gun while steering. The woman shrieked and shielded his eyes. Gian gasped and pulled himself away. Only seconds before the bullet broke through the windshield. The car swerved heavily and finally crashed into a tree. Gian fell to the hood and groaned. He didn't hear the DeLorean's sirens. He knew they must be trying to catch up. He slid off the hood quickly and shook off the scare. He pulled out his magnum as soon as he heard a door of the car open. It was the woman.  
  
"Hold it right there, don't move ma'am." Gian said warningly.  
  
"What? Are you a cop? You kind of young to be one you know." The woman said. Gian sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I get that a lot." The woman managed a small smile.  
  
"So what do you want him for?" The woman leaned against the car. Gian had a stern look on his face still.  
  
"Only for law and justice."  
  
"Oh? And you really believe that? You through all that trouble to catch him? Half of the police officers in this area aren't as half as deticated as you, let alone willing."  
  
"There are some cops out there that really give the term and name law inforcer a real bad name. But there are also some guys out there like me, that just want to bring people of evil and unjust to the full extent of the law. It's not only a job ma'am, it's a solemn oath and vow that we police officers take when we agree to wear this badge. To protect the innocent to the best that we can, that we do whatever that's in out power to bring those who threaten peace to jail. I'm Gian Carlo from the New York Police Department, 42nd precinct. I'm a cop and I'm damn proud of it too!" Gian finally finished. The woman blinked and couldn't help but believe every word he said. Suddenly she looked at something that was behind him. Gian turned around as fast as he could but was only met with a powerful and numbing blow to the face. His glasses flew off his face and some blood flowed from his nose. With a loud thud he fell to the ground. The man laughed darkly picked Gian up by the collar. He grabbed his magnum and put it to the officer's face.  
  
"Say your prayers copper." Gian had his eyes shut tightly. Both in pain and bracing himself of the pain.  
  
"Jack stop it now!!" The woman screamed. The man dropped Gian and the magnum and looked over at her.  
  
"What?" He asked in disbelief. She shook her head and took his arm.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here!"  
  
The two quickly ran off. Soon after that the DeLorean screeched to a halt, right next to the car which had crashed.  
  
"I detect Gian's vital signs, he's alright but injured in the face area. Jet and Spike climbed out. Jet ran over to Gian who lay on the floor.  
  
"Gian?? Are you okay!?" Jet exclaimed finding his glasses. He helped Gian up and handed him his glasses.  
  
"Yeah don't worry Jet. I was just sucker punched that's all." He said adjusting his hat which miraculously stayed on his head the whole time. Jet laughed a bit.  
  
"Gian, your one tough cookie." He said with a smile. Gian tipped his hat in gratitude.  
  
"Thanks but now we gotta track those two down!" The officer said running to the DeLorean. Jet ran over to Spike and dragged him back into the DeLorean.  
  
"What the hell!?" Spike exclaimed getting thrown into the waiting vehicle.  
  
"Hang on!!" Gian exclaimed. He literally stomped on the gas which sent the DeLorean forward burning more rubber. The sirens wailed and the red and blue lights shined brightly as the DeLorean sped through the streets. Other cars quickly got out of the way as the police vehicle went through.  
  
"I detect those same to people from the car Gian. They are airborne right now in a stolen ship." Kitt told Gian. The New Yorker wasted no time and flipped a switch. The wheels of the DeLorean flipped down and the boosters in the back blasted some energy giving the car a boost into the air.  
  
"He looks determined!" Spike yelled at Jet. Jet snickered.  
  
"Aw shut up and enjoy the ride Spike!" Jet yelled to his companion.  
  
The DeLorean followed the ship as it entered space. Suddenly a squadron of police ships were waiting for them. Gian looked at the squadron and back at the ship.  
  
Gian could see the woman look at him through the cock pit. She smiled through her tears which to have seem to be there for some time. Her lips slowly moved to form the word "Bye" Suddenly the squadron of police ships fired rapidly at the escaping ship. The cockpit windshield shattered as the gunshots went through. Gian looked away quickly as the gunshots flared. Jet patted him on the back and sighed.  
  
"Let's go home. There's nothing left for us here."  
  
Faye yawned when she heard a bunch of footsteps. She turned around to see two bounty hunters and a police officer gloomy as ever.  
  
"I take it the run didn't go so well?" Spike said nothing and sat on a couch. Jet groaned thinking back at the time and went to the kitchen. Gian sighed and sat on his couch. Faye looked around and blinked. She walked over to Gian's couch and sat next to him. He looked over at her and took off his hat. Setting it on the table in front of him. He sighed sadly looking down at the floor.  
  
"May she rest in peace..."  
  
Faye looked down at the floor with him.  
  
See you next time space cowboy  
  
Author's Note: The webpage for this fanfic is under my author profile for my nick! Check it out! 


	5. Toys in the Attic

There are certain things about being a bounty hunter. For me, it still needs a little getting used to. But I seem to manage. The only thing is that as a bounty hunter, I chase bounties. Now of coarse there ain't bounties 27/7 so that means there are days where there seems to be nothing to do. And nothing to do also means no food either. I'm usually in charge of buying the food. I wasn't really forced or tricked into that position at all. I just volunteered since it didn't look like anyone else could be counted on for that type of mission. Anyway, today started like any other day. The type day which I have mentioned before, was very dull. Which also lead to a desperation of money thanks to no bounties. I just had a feeling as I woke up that day. This was gonna be one of those days.  
  
*~~~~*  
  
Gian yawned and extended his hand to the table beside his couch that he slept on. He felt around for his glasses. He found them and put them on to see Jet sitting in front of Faye. He blinked and rubbed his eyes not really believing his eyes for a second. He then sighed as he noticed what was going on. Faye tossed two dice in the cup and slammed it on the table after shaking it a bit. She was at it again.  
  
"So?" Faye asked as she held her hand over a cup of some kind.  
  
"Even!" Jet said with his arms folded. He didn't look happy one bit.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Faye asked with a small smirk. Jet sweated a bit and shook his head.  
  
"No! I mean odd!" Jet said. He knew he'd be in a jam if he lost again. Gian couldn't believe this he sat back on the couch to see what was going to happen next. Faye lifted the cup with her eyes closed.  
  
"Snake eyes. Sorry, you lose." She said simply. Gian groaned and exited the room not wanting to know what was going to happen next. He yawned loudly as he walked over to a suitcase in a corner. He pulled out a clean white shirt, a black tie and black pants. He closed the suitcase and stood up to make his way to the bathroom when a pair of boxers hit his face. He grabbed it and looked at it with a few blinks. It was Jet's. *~~~~* Gian walked back into the living room to see Faye counting her newly acquired items. He walked over to where she was and smiled a bit, really feeling sorry for Jet.  
  
"Looks like lady luck wasn't kind to him this time eh?" The officer asked her. Faye looked at him and smiled victoriously.  
  
"It seems that way."  
  
Gian shook his head with a smile and moved his foot next to her leg to kick a metal bracelet which hung around it At the same time the dice moved. "Yup, and you must be lady luck." Faye didn't even let a worried look.  
  
"All is fair in the game of gambling boy." She said going back to her item count. He sighed and shrugged and was about to check on Kitt when suddenly an alarm went off on the ship. Red lights all over the ship started to flash on and off slowly. Spike had just walked in when he noticed it too. The three of them suddenly heard a yell which sounded like Jet's voice. Spike, Faye and Gian rant of the source of the yell to find Jet on the ground rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Jet! What happened??" Gian asked as he kneeled next to him.  
  
"Something bit me!" Jet said irritably. Ein had walked in wondering what was going in when suddenly it started growling at something. Everyone looked at the direction it was looking at. Suddenly they saw a mouse scurry away. Spike sighed and shook his head turning away to walk out of the room. Faye laughed a bit.  
  
"What the-? Aw come on guys! You have to believe me!" Jet angrily pointed to the back of his neck. "Take a look at this mark! This does NOT look like a rat bite!" Spike shrugged and walked away. Faye shrugged with a smile and walked away also. Gian sighed and picked up Ein who was still growling at the mouse.  
  
"Gian you believe me don't you??" Jet asked getting up. Gian sighed heavily, petting Ein who seemed to calm down.  
  
"Jet, your not that type who makes up stuff. I believe ya." The officer said with a smile.  
  
Gian sighed while walking through the hallways. He thought for a long while, he didn't know what could ever give Jet a bite so nasty. And if there was such a creature, how could it be on board? Gian walked into hanger where Kitt was.  
  
"Kitt, scan for anything other than the crew members on board."  
  
"Right away Gian." Kitt said immediately. The DeLorean's scanner light started to light from left to right. The officer sighed and pushed up on his glasses. He somehow hoped Jet was wrong.  
  
"An unknown organism is indeed onboard the Bebop. It's origin is unknown and it's moving about in the ship." Gian groaned and shook his head.  
  
"Can you pinpoint the location?" Gian asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry Gian, something strange won't let me pinpoint it's exact location." Kitt said. Gian nodded and padded the DeLorean's hood.  
  
"Ok, thanks anyway Kitt." Gian said. He made his way back into the living room. He blinked when he saw Jet on his couch, laying down. Spike was typing away on a small computer. Faye leaned against the wall not really caring.  
  
"Hey what happened?" Gian asked as he walked over to Spike.  
  
"That thing that bit Jet wasn't a mouse after all. Or if it is, it infected him." Spike explained without looking up.  
  
"Oh that's peachy." Gian said grimly. Faye shook her head.  
  
"Well if it's not contagious I feel ok." She then walked away.  
  
"Hey! Faye be careful! That thing might still be out there." Spike yelled after her. He got no reply and simply cursed under his breathe.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this..?" Gian said worriedly. Edward suddenly jumped on Gian's back and hung on. Gian turned his head to be face to face to her.  
  
"A straaaange being from another world!" Edward said spookily. Gian chuckled a bit.  
  
"Heh, with everything I've seen I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
Gian sat on the floor and looked at Jet who was laying on his couch.  
  
'What the heck could this thing be? This is REALLY creeping me out..' The officer thought to himself. He looked up at Spike and was about to ask him something, when suddenly Faye stumbled into the room. She wore a towel and was panting. She had a panicked look on her face. Spike looked up from his research as so did Gian.  
  
"Spike? Remember that virus thing that got Jet?" Faye asked. Spike nodded. "Is it possible that this virus can kill the person?" Spike turned his seat around to face her.  
  
"Well it's very possible. Eventually that virus can really mess up the way your body works and kill you." Spike explained.  
  
"Ohh noo!" Faye exclaimed. She shook her head and leaned against the wall. "This can't happen! I'm so young! There are so many things I haven't done!" She sobbed. Spike looked over at Gian with a confused look.  
  
"What's she talking about?" He asked. Gian shrugged and then looked over at Faye.  
  
"Faye!" Gian exclaimed as he ran over to her. She had slid all the way down to the floor. And was now slumping and almost motionless. Spike sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Damn.."  
  
Faye laid across from where Jet was laying. Two bounty hunters, two couches. 4 crew members left. And the origin of the mysterious disease. Edward bounced around with goggles.  
  
"Ooooo! Wow! Hahaha!" She giggled as she looked through the goggles.  
  
"Okay Edward, those things will help ya spot anything out of the ordinary." Gian explained. Spike nodded and turned back to his small computer.  
  
"Right, so go out there and try to find that thing. But be careful." Spike said. With another giggle Edward jumped away. Gian tapped Spike on the back.  
  
"You keep a lookout here. I'll be in the DeLorean." Gian said. He then tossed Spike a walkie talkie. "Contact me using this if you need me."  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Gian sat in the DeLorean humming a bit while laying back onto the seat. "G- Gian! Get over here!....fast!..." Gian scrambled over to the living room. He saw Spike and Ein on the floor. Soon he laid Spike on the floor and Ein next to him. He covered them both with a blanket. Spike coughed and pulled Gian closer by his tie. Gian squirmed coughing a bit himself.  
  
"Gian...there last storge room...storage room...A...5..." After that Spike seemed to slip out into a deep sleep. Gian gulped and wondered if he would ever make it out of this alive. He felt Spike's grip loosen. Gian put Spike's arm to himself and stood up. He took off his trench coat and straightened his hat. He pulled out a medium sized brown box from under his couch. He pulled out a gun shoulder holster and strapped it on. He put his magnum in and pulled out his wrist communicator to his mouth.  
  
"Alright Kitt, log into the ship's main computer and activate the Red Alert program!" Gian said while starting to make his way to storage room A5. When he reached there he opened the door and entered. Red lights around the ship flashed on and off, and a claxon alarm was wailing. He walked into the storage room and looked around. He then spotted something out of the ordinary. He spotted a refrigerator. He scratched his head and walked over to it. He opened it not knowing what he was going to see. Before he knew it, he found himself shutting the door quickly. He panted for air whatever was in there...must have been the origin of the strange creature getting everyone.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Gian pushed the refrigerator through a corridor. There was a huge air locked door at the end.  
  
"Kitt, can ya deactivate the gravity?" Gian asked into his communicator.  
  
"Right away Gian." Kitt said. Almost as if on cue, Gian felt as light as a feather. He grunted as he started to push the now light refrigerator to the air locked door. Suddenly he felt something bite him. He grabbed his arm in pain as he saw a blue jelly-like creature slide away. He cursed his luck and kept pushing. Suddenly he saw the door opening. He gasped and thought it was the end. He then quickly took a deep breathe of air and pulled a nearby lever. The air locked door open, starting to suck everything out. The refrigerator flew out. Gian pushed the lever back. He let go feeling himself getting sucked out. But just in the nick of time the door closed as Gian's body hit against it. Gian groaned. "Well that was fun.."  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
The sliding creature was sliding along the hallway. It then was grabbed by a small hand.  
  
"Nyum nyum..aww no more pudding.soo full.." Edward said as she gobbled up the creature. She then turned around while floating in the air with a small yawn and went back to sleep.  
  
See you next time Space Cowboy... 


	6. Just an old Fashioned Love Song Part 1

Faye opened the refrigerator. She signed as she wore a towel on her hair, a white undershirt with no sleeves and shorts. Gian walked in with the exact same undershirt. He gave Faye a look.  
  
"Faye, you took some of my shirts didn't you?" He said obviously not surprised. Faye looked over at him and gave him a lady like grin.  
  
"Well if you want it back." Faye snickered and started to take the shirt off. Gian blushed a deep red and hugged around Faye keeping the shirt on her.  
  
"Okay, okay you win!!" Gian sighed grimly and look up at her. "I'll get you next time Faye, next time!" Faye tapped his nose with her finger and laughed.  
  
"You wish kid." She said with a wink. She then walked over to her place, wherever that was. Gian sighed trying to wipe off his blush with his sleeve. He walked over to his couch and sat down right next to Spike. He looked over at him to see a tired, smoking bounty hunter.  
  
"So this is it? No bounties again? Geez, what do you do for entertainment here anyway?" Gian asked as he breathed a sigh of boredom. Spike only replied with a smile. Gian had a feeling he shouldn't have asked. Edward seemed to bounce by and jumped on Gian's head.  
  
"Gian Gian!!"  
  
"Edward!!"  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"Gambling?" Gian asked as he, Spike, Jet and Faye stood before a Casino in very formal clothing.  
  
"You bet. You want to try Gian?" Jet asked. Gian sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Jet, but gambling is one of the many no, no's in my book. Along with Alcohol and smoking." Jet sighed and patted his young friend on the back.  
  
"Ah, to be young and righteous again. Well your loss." Jet said heading into the casino. And was followed by the other two bounty hunters. Gian shook his head and looked over to the DeLorean.  
  
"Kitt, go and find a comfy parking place. I have a feeling there gonna be in there for a while." Gian said.  
  
"I can easily see." Kitt said as he drove himself to a parking spot nearby. Gian walked into the giant casino. As he suspected, there were millions of millions of people at machines, tables and such. It sort of reminded him of the old days. Where rich people back then made clubs that transformed into casinos when the law wasn't looking. Gambling, Gian thought was a way to drown your troubles. Like alcohol. And like alcohol it can have horrible results. Which in turn, gives Gian all the more reason to stay away from both. He sighed yet again and found a dining table to sit in.  
  
"How my I help you sir?" A waiter asked that had spotted him.  
  
"Oh, umm just some water on ice please." Gian asked. The waiter nodded and went to fetch some water. In the meantime all Gian could do was watch all the people around him either talk and eat or gamble the night away. Suddenly he heard a familiar tune. It sounded like some of the songs he had heard before. He turned around to see a small band on stage playing it. He remembered it.  
  
"Angel Eyes..." He said to himself. He then saw that the waiter had served him some water. "Oh thank you. Uhh could I ask ya something? Does anybody usually sing there?" Gian asked pointing to the stage.  
  
"Oh yes. We did have a singer perform there, but she received a better offer from a different casino and so she packed up and left on a moments notice sir." The waiter said. Gian nodded and pulled his wallet.  
  
"Say, can I see the manager...?"  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
Spike looked on at the table he was playing cards in. He casually put his cards at the table letting him win almost all of the chips that were there. He smoked his cigarette as if this whole thing were nothing. And apparently to him it wasn't. Faye watched on with a snicker. Jet walked over to both of them with a medium sized bucket of coins. He noticed Spike had won a gracious amount. He then kicked Spike in the leg. Spike didn't turn his head but let out a sigh and nodded. Jet shook his head and looked over at Faye.  
  
"Well I'm going to cash these in so we'll have our meal tickets for a while alright?" Jet told Faye. She nodded as Jet turned to walk away. He then turned back around and walked over to Faye.  
  
"Hey Faye, have you seen Gian?" He asked. Faye looked around.  
  
"I...don't know, the last time I saw him he was up there." Faye said pointing to the dining area and the stage band that was there. Jet nodded and went on his way.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"Alright, depending on how well you sing and how well the customers like it alright? This isn't a karaoke show you know." A man with a black suit behind a desk said. "I'm only doing this because I have enough money to take a chance and also I happen to need some more entertainment. No go out there kid and get your tuxedo ready!"  
  
Gian couldn't believe it. He was actually going to do it. His side dream, other than being a cop...a singer. He nodded gratefully to the manager and ran off through a door which said employees only.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"Well, that was fun." Spike said counting his money. Jet rolled his eyes as he walked into the dining area. Spike and Faye followed. They then stopped when they heard a familiar voice. They heard the voice before, but not like this. Jet blinked and walked towards the stage. He squinted and then recognized the glasses.  
  
"Gian...??" Jet asked. Both Faye and Spike both had the same reaction. The three of them grabbed a seat and decided to see what the kid had in store.  
  
"So drink up all of you people Order anything you see And have fun you happy people The drink and the laughs on me Pardon me but I got to run The fact's uncommonly clear I got to find who's now the number one And why my angel eyes ain't here Excuse me while I disappear..."  
  
Gian finished slowly with his eyes closed. He then opened them to see the whole audience clap for him. He smiled and bowed to them.  
  
"Let's hear another one!" Someone shouted. Gian blinked and could have sworn he heard that voice before. He shrugged and nodded since everyone seemed to agree with that comment.  
  
"Fly me to the moon  
  
Let me sing among those stars  
  
Let me see what spring is like  
  
On Jupiter and Mars  
  
In other words, hold my hand  
  
In other words, baby kiss me  
  
Fill my heart with song  
  
Let me sing for ever more  
  
You are all I long for  
  
All I worship and adore  
  
In other words, please be true  
  
In other words, in other words! I...love...you!"  
  
Gian finished. This song was more upbeat and catchy. He then was met with a warm round of applause. He bowed down again and then bowed to the band who played next to him.  
  
"Thank you ladies and gentlemen!" He said with a small salute. He then stepped off stage and to the back room to grab his clothes. Before he could get into the changing room he bumped into the manager.  
  
"Kid! You were great out there! We hadn't had an act like yours in...well ever!" The manager said happily. Gian smiled.  
  
"Well I'm happy to hear that sir."  
  
"Please, please. Call me Steve." The manager said. "I'm willing to pay you as long as you stay!" Gian blinked he put his hand behind his head. He then looked up at the man.  
  
"Okay, on two conditions. One: ya get me a black fedora and two: only until ya found someone good cause I can't work here forever." Gian said sticking out his hand to the man. The man sighed and shook his hand.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain Mr. Uhhh...Mr..."  
  
"Sinatra...Frank Sinatra."  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"So you're a singer now? At the casino?" Jet asked as he served dinner to the three others.  
  
"Yup, but only until they find someone else to replace me." Gian said digging into the food. Spike picked at it with his fork as Faye also did. They both eventually dug in.  
  
"We saw you at the casino. You're pretty good." Jet said now also starting to eat some.  
  
"Yea and at least now you'll be able to bring in some money without you killing yourself." Spike said while eating. His face was then met with splash of water. Spike looked at Gian who's glass was empty.  
  
"It's impolite to talk with your mouth full Mr. Spiegel." Gian said before continuing to eat. Spike grumbled and continued to eat his food too but more aggressively. After the dinner Gian had put on only his undershirt and black shorts. He walked over to his couch with a loud yawn and sat down. He looked to see who sat next to him. It was Faye wearing the exact same thing.  
  
"Faye...you dug into my clothes again haven't you?" Gian said. He lifted his glasses slightly to rub his eyes.  
  
"Well, all my clothes are either ripped or damaged or getting clean now and it just so happens that your clothes happen to be my size." She said while filing her nails. Gian couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Alright, but at least give a bit of a warning if ya do. I may be the one with no clothes if this keeps up." Gian said as he laid down on the couch. He was careful not to put his feet on Faye.  
  
"Gian?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why did you want to do that singing thing at the casino and why did you call yourself Frank Sinatra?...I mean I was just wondering.."  
  
"..."  
  
"Gian?"  
  
"A long time ago, when my father was still alive. He wanted me to be a cop, but also said if I couldn't do that, than I should pick up singing. He couldn't do the singing due to his raspy British voice but me. Oh the possibilities that he saw in me...we spent hours and days listening to a famous singer who died at the time. Frank Sinatra...we listened to all of his music. Getting my pitch, my tone...that whole time...although it felt like it went by so fast...it also felt like the greatest moments of my life...me and dad....." Gian could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes. He closed them to let some go down his face. "Every time I go up there...every song....every lyric...is for my dad...what he could have seen...what we practiced for...I..I..." Gian sat up and hugged himself as he cried. He was used to doing this sort of thing once in a while. He then suddenly felt two arms wrap around him. He look up to see Faye hugging him tightly with her eyes closed.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Gian sniffled and continued to cry. He buried his face into Faye's arm still sobbing. Faye sighed and patted him on the back while hugging him.  
  
"I'm sure you're dad is proud." Gian looked up at her again. This time his eyes were soaked in tears and tinted red for so much crying.  
  
"Y...ya think so..?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Thanks Faye..."  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Spike yawned and walked to the living room again. He then stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.  
  
"The hell!?"  
  
Jet stepped out of the kitchen with his frying pan. He couldn't help but laugh at Spike's expression.  
  
"Heh I take it you saw huh?" Jet said with a smirk  
  
"Your damn right I saw! What the hell were they thinking!? She's older than him for crying out loud!" Spike yelled. Jet rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now what the hell makes you think they actually did ANYTHING. For one reason, his moral is too high for that and two. He probably doesn't know how!" Jet yelled back  
  
"I bet Faye does though..." Spike then felt his head meet with a loud clang of the frying pan.  
  
"Okay Spike that was uncalled for. And anyway they'll wake up soon enough come on." Jet said. Spike rubbed his bump and grumbled as he followed Jet. He then fell to the floor. He turned around on the floor to see Ein barking.  
  
"Damn dog!" He said angrily. His face was suddenly getting poked by a finger.  
  
"Why is Spikey headed man angry? Ed wonders.." Edward said happily poking at his face. Spike sighed heavily.  
  
"I think I know how that kid feels after all."  
  
Gian yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He reached out for the table in front of the couch and got his glasses. He put them on and realized he had arms around him. He looked back to see Faye. He gulped and pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. He turned around so now that they were face to face. Amazingly Faye didn't feel a thing and her arms were still around him. He sighed heavily as he felt a dark red blushing coming across his face and into his cheeks.  
  
"How the heck did this happen??" He asked himself. He then lightly tapped Faye's face with his hand. "Faye? Faye wake up! Wake up Faye!" He whispered. Slowly he saw Faye's eyes open. She then blushed when she realized what position they were on.  
  
"G-Gian!" She exclaimed. She then had an angrily and got ready to punch him to kingdom come when he clung on to her for dear life.  
  
"No please Faye! I think this had something to do with last night!!" Gian exclaimed. Suddenly Faye stopped and looked down at the young officer.  
  
"Last night.." She said. Gian looked up at her and blushed. She did the same. They both remained like that for a while.  
  
"COME AND GET IT!!!" As soon as they both heard that, they both fell to the floor with a loud thud. Spike laughed and Jet rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yesh, you were just itching to do that weren't you Spike?" Jet asked eating his food. Spike tossed away the loudspeaker and shrugged.  
  
"Why whatever do you mean Jet?" Jet only shook his head and proceeded to eat. 


	7. Just an Old Fashioned Love Song Part 2

Gian opened his eyes and was glad that when he did, he was greeted by claps. He bowed down to the audience a few times before stepping off of the stage. He walked over to his dressing room.  
  
"Gian." He turned around and smiled to see Jet there.  
  
"Oh! Hiya Jet!" He said, taking off his tuxedo jacket. Jet then tossed him a small piece of paper. He looked at it. It was a bounty.  
  
"A bounty..?" Gian asked as he looked up at Jet.  
  
"Gian, we've spent almost a month at this station. We're getting a bit restless. I mean I am, and I think I can say the same for everyone else on board. We've got to leave, and you know what that means." Gian turned away from Jet.  
  
"But that means..." Gian said trailing off. It was his dream of coarse. It was something he always wanted to do. Not really in the same place but close enough. "Jet...can I at least have my finale? Tomorrow? After that I'll pack up and we'll get out of here.." Jet nodded and walked over to him. He put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright, thanks for understanding." With that said, Jet walked out of the room and closed the door. Gian looked over at his trench coat and fedora which both hung on a coat hanger. He shook his head and sighed.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"I'm guessing he wasn't that thrilled." Jet said at the small dinner space. Spike was chomping down at the food and looked over at Jet.  
  
"Hey c'mon, the kid was living in a dream world." Jet shook his head and looked away from Spike.  
  
"Damn Spike, chew your food." Spike shrugged and kept eating. Faye picked at her food.  
  
"Jet, with that. He seemed so much happier. I mean couldn't we just live here or something?" Faye asked. Spike almost choked on his food as he fell to the floor. Jet blinked.  
  
"Faye, maybe you don't remember what we do. We're Bounty Hunters. Which means the bounties are going to be all over the place. Not just one." Jet said. Just then Gian walked into room with two small suitcases.  
  
"Hey Gian! Dinner's ready!" Jet called to him. Gian only shook his head and walked over to his little spot. He then walked away to walk around.  
  
"Man, I only hope he doesn't get worse than this." Jet replied. After the dinner everyone returned to their bored positions. Spike on the couch in the living room. Jet in the cock pit. And Faye on the stairs. She walked down the stairs and spotted something in Gian's corner. She looked around to make sure nobody was looking. She dug into it and spotted something. She smiled and took it out. It was a songbook and Gian's song was highlighted. She hugged the book and tip toed away with a smile.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"Where's Faye?" Gian asked as he adjusted his black bow tie.  
  
"She said she had pressing business or something." Spike said, a bit unsure. Jet nodded and shrugged. "Well, we'll both be outside in the audience." Spike said leaving Gian's dressing room.  
  
"Yea, so break a leg Old Blue Eyes." Jet said with a smile. Gian nodded as he shut the door. He made sure he was in tip top shape. He then heard people clapping. It must be his turn to go up already. He walked out of his dressing room, and there, was something he didn't even expect in a million years. There, standing and starting to sing in a sparkling red dress, fancy earrings and make up, was Faye Valentine. She started to sing, when she did, he never expected her to sound so good. He blinked and realized what she was doing. A certain act that made him smile.  
  
Faye: When somebody loves you, it's no good or less he loves you. All the way...happy to be near you when you need someone to cheer you...all the way.  
  
Gian smiled and walked onto the stage. He stood next to her and whispered 'Thank you' to her. She only winked back in response.  
  
Gian: Taller than the tallest tree is, that's how it's got to feel...Deeper than the deep blue sea is...that's how deep it goes, if it's real.  
  
Faye: When somebody needs you, it's no good or less he needs you..  
  
Gian: When somebody needs you, it's no good or less, she needs you..  
  
Faye: All, the way. And throooouuugh the yeeeaaaaars. For all those years.  
  
Gian: Through the good or lean years and for all those in between years.  
  
Gian: Come what may.  
  
Faye: Come what may.  
  
Gian/Faye: Who knows, where the road will lead us.  
  
Gian: Only a fool would say..  
  
Faye: Only a fool would say..  
  
Gian looked over at Faye. Knowing the song was going to end any minute. He had to admit. Faye was a pretty good singer. Faye on the other hand, couldn't believe she agreed with herself to actually do this. Somehow, she was glad. She looked over at him. He seemed to be looking at her. The end was near.  
  
Gian: But if you let me love you..  
  
Faye: It's for sure I'm gonna love you. All the way.  
  
Gian: All, the way.  
  
Faye: Taller, than the tallest tree is. That's how it's got to feel.  
  
Gian: Deeper than the deep blue see is...  
  
Faye: That's how deep it goes, if it's real..  
  
Gian: And when somebody needs you, it's no good or less she needs you.. Faye: When somebooooodyyyyy...  
  
Gian/Faye: All, the way. Throught the good or lean years, and for all those in between years.  
  
Gian: Come what may..  
  
Faye: Come what may.  
  
Gian/Faye: Who knows, where the road will lead us.  
  
Faye: Only a fool would say..  
  
Gian: But if you let me love you.  
  
Faye: It's for sure I'm gonna love you.  
  
Faye/Gian: All the way.  
  
Gian: Aaaaall theee waaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy..  
  
Faye: I'm gonna love you all the way..  
  
After it was over Gian and Faye still hadn't stop looking at each other. Suddenly as they heard claps, the looked forward and remembered there was an audience. Everyone was clapping and they gladly bowed down.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"Sir, I'd like to resign." Gian said a little down about it. The manager looked up to see Gian in his tuxedo with Faye next to him in the red dress. The manager sighed a bit.  
  
"I somehow knew it was to good to be true. Well then, go ahead. Keep the tuxedo as a memento of your times here." The manager said. Gian nodded and headed towards the door with Faye.  
  
"Wait!" Gian turned around to see what the manager wanted. "I didn't catch your partner's name. We're going to hang your names at the top of the stage, so everyone will remember you." The manager said with a smile. Gian looked over at Faye. She smiled.  
  
"Nancy. Nancy Sinatra." Gian looked at her with a bit of surprise. After the manager let them go, they walked to the exit of the casino. Spike and Jet followed.  
  
"Faye...Nancy Sinatra was.." Gian's mouth was met with Faye's finger.  
  
"His wife. I know." Gian blinked in disbelief yet again. Spike rolled his eyes and lit a smoke. Jet couldn't help but chuckle. Gian hadn't quite soaked it all in but Faye seemed to not mind.  
  
"Excuse me! Mr. Sinatra! Can we take a picture of you and your lovely wife?" A man asked with a camera. Gian blushed at the mention of him with a wife.  
  
"Come on honey, let's get a picture!" Faye said with a smile. Gian smiled, still blushing a bit and nodded. Faye put her arms around him. Gian put an arm around her also as they got their picture taken.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
This story is deticated to Francis Albert Sinatra, Ol' Blue Eyes.  
  
Frank Sinatra  
  
December 12, 1915 - May 14 1998 


	8. The Real Folk Blues

It's been a long time. I'm having a great time, spending it with Jet, Spike and Faye. Uhh, other than the fact that I've been near death more than once. But when you got the luck I've got well, you tend to get used to it. And I have strange feeling that this wasn't gonna be the last time I have an adventure like this. Well anyway, it's one of those days again. No bounties, no nothin' it seemed like an eternity of nothing. Everyone was bored as heck. They went to gamble their worries away as usual. I stayed behind. Heh the chief is gonna get real steemed again. But if it wasn't for mom, well I woulda been fired a looong time ago. Well here I am. An NYPD officer out bounty hunting with his friends. Who by the way, I gotta clear their names when we get back home. Well you'd think we'd actually get endless adventures and get ourselves into crazy mishaps and stuff. Anyway Spike is one of my...well distant friends. He doesn't really give a care about me. But I know he does heh heh. Jet, he's an ex cop who helps out Spike in his bounty hunting. He's a great guy, and I consider him my mentor. A man that's wise with words and situations. He's a great guy. Faye...Faye Valentine. She's a real fickle woman. But one thing's for sure is that she's my closest friend. She's someone I would trust my life with, cause I happen to have saved hers *sweatdrop* Well anyway she's a real good woman and friend. And I'll truly miss her if I ever left. Which I know I'll have to pretty soon... And Edward. Ah dear ol' Edward. She's a pretty smart gal if I do says so myself. She's one smart cookie and that's just putting it bluntly. Well anyway Ed's been my best bud since the very first time I met up with the gang. I owe her a lot. Ein, the dog that scared the rice cakes outta me! That dog has been my nightmare for a good while. And I'll never forget his first words to me. "Woof" Oh my god that tortured me so much. And finally Kitt. My new partner thanks to Edward! Although I'm gonna change him back to his old body once we get back home. I only hope I can be as great as Michael was. Anyway so as I was sayin' this is my crew. These are my friends. And we, are the Cowboy Bebop.  
  
It was one of those boring days. I woke up, as soon as I did...I had a strange feeling. A feeling that I haven't felt before. Something was gonna happen today. Something big...something bad...anyway I shook it off. I didn't take the feeling too seriously. After all I'm not really the psychic type. He reached over to the coffee table as always. Reaching for my glasses and putting them on. I yawned and prepared myself for another everyday routine. Little did I know that something was gonna go on. Something I'll never forget. Soon enough the morning went by like a flash. I found myself grumbling and looking all over the place for my magnum revolver. I looked all over the place. When I finally found it, I found out that half of the day already went by. Spike...Spike was out for a long time. I haven't seen him all morning or all day. I sat down at the couch and then I saw him. I saw Spike. I was gonna say my every day greeting of Hiya! Or Hey! Instead I kept silent. The look on his face, was like nothing I ever saw. Something was up I knew it. He walked away without a word. Before I knew it Spike was leaving. He had something to take care of. Something from the past...something he wasn't gonna come back from. I knew it. I watched him talk to Jet briefly. He then walked away. I ran towards the docking area of the ship. I stopped suddenly as I heard a couple of gunshots. I shrugged and continued running. I finally arrived there to see Spike climbing onto his space cruiser type thing.  
  
"Spike!" I yelled out to him. He turned around to look at me. The look on his face didn't change. I took off my trench coat and tossed it over to him. He blinked and looked at it.  
  
"Your trench coat..?" He asked a bit confused.  
  
"Somethin' to remember me by. Ya know you weren't always a pain in the arse Spike." I told him with a smile. Spike let out a small smile and took off his trench coat. He put mines on dropped the other one. He gave me a thumbs up.  
  
"Take care kid." He said climbing into his space cruiser. I backed away.  
  
"Say hi to Frank and dad for me!!" I yelled out to him. I never knew if he heard me or not. Cause I never saw him again after that.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
The Bebop was never the same. Not without Spike. Ever since he left, the smoking increased. It only stopped when I couldn't breathe anymore. Although we had our funny moments. Faye sometimes called me a weird Earthling and such. And the only thing I found out Jet liked about Earth was New York in the 1980's he said it was more interesting. We never really got into the subject of Spike. If it somehow got brought up, we usually ignored it or something. Anyway a few days after Spike left it was a little like old times. Minus one of coarse. Faye, filing her nails. Jet, trimming his plants. Me, watching TV. Nothing really out of the ordinary. Although, on that same day. I knew it was gonna happen. I didn't expect it happening so soon.  
  
"Gian, come over here for a second." Jet said. He waved for me to follow him to the cockpit. I blinked as he showed me what was up. There, in front of me, through the ships window was that giant blue berry of a planet. Earth.  
  
"We're here.." I said. I couldn't believe it. I was home. After all this time. I was home.  
  
"Do you want to go back home? Or do you want to keep bounty hunting with us? It's entirely up to you." Jet told me. I wanted so badly to stay. I wanted to be with Jet, Ein, Edward...Faye...I looked at the Earth. It looked so much more older. I knew once I went down there, I'd have to find the same rip I landed through to get here, to go back home. I would leave this time. And never see anyone again. But I didn't belong there. I belong in my own time, in my own place. I nodded my head to Jet. I knew he could tell I really didn't want to.  
  
"We're gonna miss having a cop like you around." Jet replied with a snicker. I smiled back. I wanted to savor that moment. It was the last time I'd ever get a joke from Jet not to mention the first time.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"So your really leaving? You too?" Faye asked. I nodded. I could feel the Bebop landing in the Hudson River. "Yea, it's about time I get back home." I said. I didn't want to leave her, everything that we've been through. We're war buddies after all. We were supposed to stick together. But I didn't belong in her time. And she didn't belong in mine.  
  
"I want to thank you.." I said to her. She had had her eyes locked onto the floor. Not looking into my eyes. I could imagine she went through the same thing with Spike.  
  
"For what?" She asked. She didn't want to go through this again. I didn't think she realized that it was killing me as much as it was killing her.  
  
"For being there. For actually trusting me." I said. She smiled still looking at the ground  
  
"Hey don't mention it...take care of yourself." She replied. She then turned around and walked away. She left me and Kitt alone in the docking area. She was leaving. After this I wasn't going to see her again. If I didn't do anything at that moment, I would remember that for our last moments. Over the months spent on the Bebop, I hadn't realized how much I'd miss everyone. Especially Faye. I had been doing bounties with her, living with her also. But I never thought of her any differently than anyone else on the crew. She was almost out of site. This was it. Was I going to do something? Was I going to let her go? Was I going to tell what I thought I felt? What I'm feeling now?  
  
"Faye!!" I yelled out. She turned around and saw me running towards her. When I reached her I panted looking down at the ground. I looked up at her blushing.  
  
"I love you.."  
  
Those three words were the only words that came out of my mouth. I then quickly leaned in and kissed her. I didn't care if she slapped me, told me how dare I? I just wanted her to know how I felt. How I felt all this time. What I'm giving up...to go back home...instead of slapping me, I just felt her lean into the kiss. Soon enough, after it...I found myself in her arms in tears. She was the closest friend I ever had in my life. I'll never forget her either. Soon enough, the whole gang was their to bid me farewell. I shook Jet's hand firmly. I ruffled up Edward's hair and let her cling to me again. I petted Ein kindly. And then I moved on to Faye. She suddenly hugged me. I hugged back and bit my lip as she whispered something to me. I said my good byes to everyone one last time before getting into the DeLorean and flying out of the dock.  
  
"The rip is right in front of us Gian." Kitt said. I nodded. And soon enough we hit 88 MPH. I looked back one last time before the DeLorean and I disappeared with fire tracks behind us.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
That's it. A year has passed on now, and not a sign of them. I was back in my time, before the Earth was all corrupt and such...before the Bebop. I moved back with my mom and I luckily got my job back. I couldn't help but miss my friends on the Bebop though. I looked at a picture that hung on a wall in my room. It was Spike, Jet, Faye myself, Kitt, Doohan and Miles. The DeLorean brought back too much memories so I had arranged for Kitt to get his old body back. The black Trans Am. I leaned back in my chair in my room. I could still recall the words Faye said to me...three words that I thought I'd never hear anyone other than my mom say. 'I love you..' I sighed and looked up at the ceiling and pointed my index finger straight up at the ceiling. I smiled.  
  
"Bang.."  
  
The End 


End file.
